


Sand Castles

by Vchanny



Series: Cheer Up Drabbles [8]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Beach Day, Fluff, Gen, cheer up fic, sand castles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vchanny/pseuds/Vchanny
Summary: Another Cheer Up Emo Fic promt! This time, from Lyrhia! It was Diana, Kunzite: sandcastles.  As usual, not beta'd, and was typed up in a fever because I was late af posting this week. ^^;;
Series: Cheer Up Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846312
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: SSMB Cheerupemo Fic and Art!





	Sand Castles

Prompt: Sand Castles; Kunzite, Diana

It was a warm, partly cloudy day. The perfect sort of day, she’d said, to go to the beach. He had not originally wanted to go, but there was something about that look she gave him that made him unable to say “no.” So, they packed their supplies: sunscreen, chairs, towels, umbrella, a sand castle building kit, a few snacks, and made their way to the beach just after lunch. 

They’d played in the water for a bit, but now it was time to build a sandcastle. A proper sand castle. After constructing a proper base, he sent his accomplice to find some embellishments in the sand. 

Behind him, as he continued refining the structure, waves crashed into the shoreline in measured intervals, both taking and depositing sand, unearthing polished stones and shells, ready for collection for those quick enough.

Kunzite stopped what he was doing, and turned to look at the water, making sure his charge did not get too close as instructed. He was greeted with a squeal of laughter, as the pink haired princess plucked the shell she was after up from the wet sand, and ran as fast as her tiny legs would take her, away from the water. 

She plopped down near him, making him tense at her bucket’s proximity to the fragile structure. She could be as clumsy as her mother sometimes.

“I didn’t get too close to the water. Just like you said!” Before he could correct her, she dumped out the items from her bucket for him to see. “Are these what you needed? Did I get enough?”

Her tiny, ruby eyes peering up at him, all thoughts of a reprimand vanished and he nodded, corners of his mouth slightly upturned. “You did well.” She also had the heart warming smile of her mother, he thought as her tiny face beamed after his approval. “Now, back to our castle. Every princess needs a good castle.” He lifted a bucket of the final corner he’d been working on. “It needs good, strong turrets to help defend her.” He handed her a shell and started to decorate the outer walls with her. “Strong walls also protect her and keep her safe.” She was making a heart design with the shells, as he leaned in close and brought his voice down. “They also keep the boys out.” She giggled and said something about boys being gross. “And--”

“And a ferocious feline to devour her enemies!!!!”

Kunzite instinctively placed his arm in front of the young princess as he looked up to see who had snuck up to them. The beach, not quite crowded, did have other beach goers, and he cursed himself for letting his guard down.

Small Lady was giggling. In front of them, Minako was dangling a tiny Diana above the castle, making tiger sounds as she hovered her around for a moment before placing her into the intricate courtyard area Kunzite had built between the outer walls and the main structure. She had been nearby, lounging in a chair with the tiny grey kitten.

His shoulders relaxed and his arm returned to his side. The princess was kneeling next to their sand castle now, scratching the chin of her feline guardian, the little bell around her neck softly ringing with each stroke. He stood to greet her, brushing off the sand as he did. “I was in the middle of explaining the importance of building a solid structure.”

“No,” she started with a wink. “You were in the middle of being boring and losing her interest.”

“Is that so?” he challenged. 

“Yes. Six year olds don’t care about keeping boys out, or how strong the walls are.” She motioned him to look down at the princess, who was now doodling hearts all over with a stick she found, while her kitten was batting around tiny crabs that had invaded. “See?”

Kunzite conceded.

“Besides, I don’t know if you know this, but she’s going to be the most powerful person on the planet one day, and no castle has _ever_ kept all the boys out. Or the girls in.”


End file.
